Articles may be carried on a person, for example, in a pocket. Articles may be carried in an object, for example, a purse, briefcase or backpack. Articles carried on a person or in an object may include, for example, a lighter, a case for carrying smoking accessories, a cigarette, an electronic cigarette, a cell phone, a tablet, a writing utensil, a bottle, a can, a tube, a case, a flashlight, a pocket knife, a wallet, a hair brush, or a hair dryer.
Carrying articles in a pocket frees a person's hands allowing the person to use the hands for other tasks. The article held in a pocket may be accessible. However, articles carried in pockets can slip out of the pocket and be lost. Additionally, it may be difficult to access articles in pockets when sitting.
An article may be carried more securely in a purse or bag. Although more secure, the article may also be less accessible when needed if held within an inner or outer pocket of the bag.